Immortal Heroes
by TheDancingBerry
Summary: Izuku Midoriya may have discovered the secrets of One For All, but he's going to need help from unusual places to realize his full power. This is the best thing I've ever written or done in my entire life.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (geddit cos I'm goffik) 2 my bf (EW NOT IN THAT WAY) tomura, handyman666 4 helping me wif da sotry nd spelling. U rok! Momo ur da luv of my disprezzing life! U rok 2! MCR ROX

Hi my name is Izuku Quirk'less Damnnerd Greenhair Way and i have spikey green hair with black streaks in it (that's how i got my name) and big green eyes that are always full of limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u dont know who she is den get da hell out!) I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was coz he's a major fucking hottie. I'm Quirkless but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a superhero and I go to a superhero school called UA in Japan where I'm a first year (I'm fifteen). I'm a goff (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset under my school uniform, pink fishnets and black combat boots, but not underwere or sockz, those r 4 preps. I had on white foundation, black lipstick, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. I was walking along outside UA. It was very heroic out so there wrre no villains, which i was very happy about. A lot of reps stared at me and I Detroit Smashed them to death.

"Hey Izuku!"

I looked up. It was…Shouto Todoroki!-

"Whats up Shouto?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said shylily.

But then heard Uraraka call me and had to go away.

AN: IS it good? Pls tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: fangz to handyman666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flamin my sotry ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was very heroic again. I opened the door of my All Mghit sleping bag and drank some blood from a bottle I had (cos im quirkless). My slepin bag was bright red and had Lal Mtghis face on it. I got of my bag and took of my giant MCR tshit I used for pajamas. I put on my uniform and my red shoes with white laces n like souls on the bottom. I broke my finger and did nothing with my hair.

My friend Tom (AN: Tomura dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He put a hand on his face and held it there. He put on his All For Oen tshitt with a black mini, fishnet stockings and pointy highheeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation red eyeliner).

"OMFG I sww you talking to Shouto Todoroku yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said blushing.

"Do you like Shouto?" He asked as we went out of the Class 1-A classroom and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking dont!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Shiuto walked up to me.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I replied flirty.

"Guess what?" He said.

"What?" I asmed.

"Well, Porno Graffiti are having a concert in Hosu." He told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. god. I screamed. They are my favorite band besides MCR.

"Well do you wanna go with me?" He asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STUP FLAMIN DA STORY U PREPS OK! udderwise fangs 2 u good goffik peepl 4 do god revious! FANGS AGAIN TOMURA! Btdubs i don't own the lyrics to this or Prono Grafiti

On the night of the concert I put on my red lace up sneakers with short heels. Then I put on a green jumpsuit with bunny ears and a metal smile on the front. Then I messed up my hair to make it look crazy. I felt a little disprezzed then, so I slkt my wrists. I read a dopressing book while I waitid for it to stop bleeding and I listend to PG. I painted my nails black and put oN TONS of black eyeshadow. I put on foundation to hide my fuckin freckls. Then I Detroit Smashed a villian, so I was redy for the concert.

I went outside. Shouto was there infront ofhis flying car HE was wearing a black Kira tshit (he would kill someone at the concert too) blaggy bacl skating pants, black nail polish, and a giant fucking scar (AN: lots fo kewl bois have one!)

"Hi Shouto" I said depressdlhy.

"Hi Izuku" he said back. We went into his flying black Mercenaries Benz (the license plate said FUCKENDEAVOR) and flee to the place with the concert. On the way we listened to P0rno Grafititty and Mario Manson. We both smoked ciregettes nd droogies. We both got out of the car. We went to mosh pit at the front of the stage and humped up and down as we listened to Prono Graffiti.

"これはナンセンスです

私は日本語を話せません

またはポルノの落書きのメ ンバーの名前について知っている

青スイスの鳩私はひどいカニを飲み込んだ" sung Porno (i dont own tge lyrics to dat sang)

"Porno is so fuckin hot" I saod to Shouto, pointing at him as he filled the club with hia amazing voice.

Suddenly shouto look SAD.

"Whats wrong" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey is okay I dont like him better than you" I said.

"Really" asked Shouto all sensitive then he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "I don't even know Porno and besides he's going out with Misa fucking Amane. I fucking hate that litle bitch." I sakd disgustedly thinking of her ugly blond face.

The night went really well I had a great time. So did Shouto. After the concert we drank some beer and asked Porno and Grafitty for their autographs and photos with them. We got PG concert teas. We crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz. But Shouto didn't take the car back to UA, instead he drove the car to…the USJ!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: i std stup falmin ok! Izuku's nam is OSOCO nut marty seu OK! SHITTER IS SOOOO IN LOVE ITH HIM dat hes acting defernt. DEY NEW EACHUDDR b4 OK!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlifexxxisxxxmeaninlessxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SCUTTLE!" i shited WHY THE FUCK DO YOU ARE YOU DOING.

Shout didn't answer but he stopped the flying care and he walked out of ut. I got walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked girly.

"Izuku?" He asked.

"What" i pontificated.

Shouto learned in close and I looked into his mismatched eyes (he was an anime protagonist) which revealed so much depression sorrow and evilnessyness and then suddenly I didnt feel made anymore.

And then…just as suddenly as I Shouto kissed me passionately. Shuto climned on top of me and we stsrted to make t keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his **clothes**. I even took of his bra. Then he put his thingie jn my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" I screeched I was starting to get and orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body becmae all warm. And then…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS"

It was…All Might!


End file.
